A Night's Vision
by InvisibleMeAndMySecrets
Summary: Bella works for an escort service, and one night, on being called into room no 1203 of an hotel, the last person she expects to see is...Edward Cullen, principal of the school she goes to. PWP/Smut/EXB
1. Chapter 1

**A Night's Vision**

Wearing a trench coat, Bella stood outside the hotel room number 1203. She swiped the card that had been given to her at the reception. Obviously the manager had known who she was and had given her hungry look. Ignoring that, Bella had simply walked up to the lift.

Nothing feeling nervous, but taking a deep breath still Bella swiped the card. The door unlocked. Bella let out a gasp, the room was more extravagant than she had been to any other before in her life. It felt like she was in a palace and everything about the place was Royal. It took her a while to find the right door to the bedroom, but she finally got there. After all, that was the only reason she was here for.

The bedroom was the best of all; it had a humongous bed on which Bella was sure all antics could be tried. And the silky sheets were just an added advantage. Even before it had started she felt that it would be the best night of her job.

She found the switch and dimmed and focused the light only over the bed, everything around would be dark and she would be in full view. Without any hesitation she removed her trench coat. Underneath the fully covered coat was almost nothing. Bella didn't wear any bra, but her nipples were covered by baby pink heart shapes and she wore a lacy see through panty. Her customer had specified for minimal clothing, and this was the best she could do.

After some stretching, Bella sat on the fluffy silky bed. It felt soft and sexual against her bottom, letting out a low moan, she lay on the bed propped on her elbow. It was her sexy position. She made sure that her breasts were the straight away attraction.

She looked at the clock once more, few more minutes and her customer would be here.

Just then, she heard the door click, Bella bit her lip.

Showtime.

She could clearly hear the footsteps across the wooden floor, it made her wait harder.

Just then the door to the bedroom open, "I believe you wanted an escort tonight." She said in a seductive tone and gave her lips a once over licking.

"Hmm…" she heard her man for that night grunt. She felt slightly irritated when he just stood there watching her, but she gave him her best behavior and propped her chest forward.

Bella just touched her breasts slowly, and ran her fingers down her thigh.

And then, he came into the view. Bella let out a gasp, "Mr. Cullen!" She tried to cover her body up with her hands…he simply chuckled.

"Well, Bella, I didn't know _this_ was your part time job," he chuckled.

"I-uh…" she blushed embarrassed. She couldn't believe it! Who knew her school principal would be her next client.

"Undress me," he simply said.

Bella stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"Of course, seeing you practically naked on my bed as made me hard."

Without replying, Bella jumped on her feet, her perky breasts bounced as she walked few steps to him. She started with the coat, making sure that she breasts and ass touched him as much as possible. and after that, she started unbuttoning her shirt all the way down, her nails scraped his toned abs as she reached his belt.

Then she got on her knees, and unbuttoned his pants, licking her lips, and with one innocent look, she leaned over and undid his zipper with her mouth. She could feel his bulge.

And then she got him out of his pants…and finally pulled down his boxer. His cock jumped free, already erect and slapped her in the face.

She leaned forward to get to the task.

**Please review if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella gasped at the sized of Mr. Cullen's cock: it was long almost ten to eleven inches and so thick and inviting. She felt her panties turn wet just at the sight of glory in front of her. She wanted that thick juicy cock in her every hole. She wanted him to fuck her mouth…her breasts…her pussy…her asshole…everything! And the fact that he was her principal…was just so _naughty!_

Leaning forward, she licked her lips and looked up with wide eyes. He pulled her up; Bella stared at him, feeling sad! She wanted to suck his dick…and he…

He sat on the bed and motioned her with his index finger. "I told you, minimal clothing. And in my book, it means: _None._"

He pulled Bella onto his lap, her back facing him. Her breasts hung on the other side of his leg; she loved to feel his lap under her creamy tits. He quickly stripped her panty down. Bella let out a moan as his rugged her patted her soft curvy ass. She wiggled, jiggling her ass cheeks and let her panty reach her ankles. She knew her principal loved the ass jiggle. She could almost feel his cock twitch under her bare stomach.

She let out another horny moan and widened her legs, giving him a peak of her wet pussy and propped her ass further up. And at that she received a tight smack!

"Oh!" she gasped.

"I'm going to spank your ass six times Bella!" he said.

"Why sir?" she asked innocently, all the while grinning widely. She _loved_ playing games!

"Three for not obeying orders and three for being a sexy tease!" he growled and started smacking her round ass. Bella oohmed and aahed at right places, every hard smack making her pussy wet.

"Does it hurt Bella?" he asked, after he was done.

"Yes sir, a little." She told him.

"Don't worry, if you be a good girl, I won't punish you," he said.

"Okay sir," Bella replied, still on his lap. Her ass cheeks burned.

"Well, get up now…what were you about to do before I punished?"

Bella jumped up, her eyes shining focused on Mr. Cullen's erect dick.

"Get to the task Bella," he ordered.

Bella held Mr. Cullen's hard and ready cock in her hand. She stroked it twice, her boobs hanging down and gave him seducing look. Then she brought her wet tongue out and gave her lips a once over. Then she held his cock in her hand and look up at him from underneath her long lashes, her eyes wide and innocent. Not at all suiting the act she was about to perform.

Leaning over his fat juicy cock, Bella placed a gentle kiss on its head. Mr. Cullen let out a low moan. Then she started to lick the whole length in slow motion…throughout making noise.

"You dirty girl! Do you love cocks so much? I bet you will take in my whole length and not even choke, such a cock-whore," Edward said. He was getting excited…he loved dirty talk.

As if answering him, Bella put half of his length into her mouth. And then removed it entirely making sucking noises.

"Oh baby!" he groaned when she licked it front and back repeatedly.

"Is that all you can take Bella?" he laughed. "Am I too huge for you baby?"

Snapping a bite and grating her teeth along his length like an angry kitten, she took him whole into her mouth. And she didn't even choke.

**More reviews…more updates. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Her principal's whole length was in her mouth; Bella rolled her tongue over it and made horny moans. She bobbed herself up and down, her round tits bouncing every time her firm ass touched her heels. Mr. Cullen moaned at the sight of her naked beauty. He could see the smile in her eyes as she looked up directly at him through her lashes. Her red lips were erotic around her cock.

"Suck me already!" he growled and pulled her head, shoving his member deep into her throat.

And she did, she sucked it….hard. Never stopping with the moaning, never faltering…and within moments.

He had spilled his come in her already filled mouth. He let a long breath of relief when he emptied his load.

Bella stayed on her knees, looking cheeky and proud. She pushed her chest forward showing off her hard nipples.

"Well, it seems your nipples need some tending," Mr. Cullen moved his finger over her right nipple. Bella moaned at his touch. "Yes, Sir," she simply said, widening her legs.

"Get up," he ordered. At once Bella jumped to her feet, she realized that his eyes were still on her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples, Mr. Cullen's eyes snapped back to hers.

"Do you know where your breasts look good Miss. Swan?" he asked.

"No, Sir," she replied innocently, now moving her fingers underneath her beauties, making horny noises.

"In my mouth of course," he smirked.

Bella let out a gasp when he spanked her ass and pulled her to the bed. He pushed her on it, giggling, she fell backward. He moaned and fell on top of her. Both his hands gently squeezed her breasts and held them together, and then he placed soft kisses on her nipples. Bella let out a moan and wrapped her legs around her hips.

"Do you like it little girl?" he asked, grazing her nipple gently.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, squirming while trying to find some friction.

He was now right in front of her, his green eyes staring at her indecently innocent brown ones.

"But this isn't my style Miss Swan. If you're under an impression that I'm going to be soft and gentle just because your are eighteen, then you're mistaken!" Bella stared wide eyed, getting more wet at his words.

"I'm going to be nothing but rough! I'm going to give you pain…I'm going to squeeze and bit your tits so much that they will have bruises tomorrow. As far as your pussy," Bella let out a scream as he cupped it. "I'm going to thrust my cock in and pound into it and make your forget your name! Throughout I'm going to spank your whore of an ass! And then I'm going to push you on the bed with your breasts pressed against the bed and take your ass…I'm going to continue fucking you hard until I'm satisfied. But let me warn you…it's very difficult to satisfy me!"

He reached out and lifted Bella's arms above her head, and then she heard a click of metal. She let out a moan when she felt that her wrists had been manacled.

**Sorry that it is short. Please review.**


End file.
